El mejor regalo
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Yugi es un niño de 3 años, después de ser abandonado por su madre solo le queda el amor de su padre, Yami, pero, podrá la triste situación económica separarlos? O recibirá el pequeño un mejor regalo de Navidad? OneShot


El mejor regalo

**El mejor regalo**

-Cómo pudiste…!- exclamó el joven de 18 años, mientras entraba con furia en la pequeña casa, la cual parecía estarse cayendo en pedazos.

-Necesitábamos el dinero Yami, no tenía elección- se defendió la joven. Ambos parecían envueltos en una grave discusión, sin darse cuenta de que eran observados por ojos inocentes.

-Solo eso te importa, no? El dinero. No pensaste en mí, en nuestro hijo!-

-Sabes cuál es el verdadero problema? El habernos casado siendo tan jóvenes… el haber tenido un hijo cuando sabíamos que no podríamos mantenerlo, fue un error!- Este comentario provocó la furia en el joven, quien se acercó peligrosamente a su esposa.

-No vuelvas a decir eso… Yugi no fue un error, entiendes? NUESTRO HIJO NO FUE UN ERROR!-

-Entonces no me culpes, necesitamos dinero y tú más que nadie lo sabe…-

-Y por eso juegas de prostituta? Y por eso te acuestas con otro hombre! Tienes apenas 17 años, por Ra!-

-Y tenía apenas 14 años cuando me dejaste embarazada. Ah pero de eso ya no te acuerdas, verdad? Eres un hipócrita!-

-Ambos sabíamos las consecuencias de nuestros actos… me casé contigo para formar una familia, y así es como me pagas, así es como le pagas a tu hijo, quien no tiene la culpa de nada!- La discusión siguió, mientras que joyas amatista miraban la escena. Un niño de 3 años miraba las acciones de sus padres sin entenderlas. Por qué gritaban?

-Ya fue suficiente! Quiero el divorcio!- exclamó la joven, callando de inmediato al otro, quien solo la miró con sorpresa. –Al menos con ese hombre voy a vivir como una reina- agregó.

-Perfecto, ve con él, que es, cuanto era? Ah sí, 50 años más viejo que tú. Anda ve, si lo único que quieres es su dinero. Jamás creí que eras tan superficial. Pero está bien, te doy el divorcio, pero la custodia del niño es mía- le dijo, pensando primeramente en su hijo.

-Como quieras, quédate con el mocoso y con este mugriento lugar. A ver de qué te sirve…- Salió del lugar, dejando a su esposo, o mejor dicho ex esposo, de rodillas sollozando.

Un pequeño salió de entre las sombras, sus pequeños pasos no fueron escuchados por el joven, quien creía que en ese momento estaba solo. Era un niño muy parecido a él, con un curioso peinado tricolor, pero con unos ojos grandes e inocentes.

-Papá? Por qué lloras papito?- preguntó, tocando delicadamente el hombro de su padre.

-Yugi…- susurró el mayor mirando a su pequeño.

-Por qué gritaban? Adonde se fue mamá?- Sin poder soportarlo más, Yami abrazó a su hijo. Le rompía el corazón escuchar las preguntas de su niño, sabiendo que no podría respondérselas, porque el pequeño simplemente no entendería. Dejó de llorar y pensó un poco, hasta que una idea vino a su mente.

-Ya casi es Navidad Yugi, y este año quiero darte un regalo- le dijo, forzando una sonrisa.

-Qué es?- preguntó emocionado Yugi.

-Quiero que conozcas a tu abuelo, que dices pequeño, quieres?-

-Sí!- exclamó con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos. Yami sonrió con tristeza. No iba a ser fácil, ya que su padre había sido muy claro con él. No quería volver a verlo, debido a lo que había sucedido 3 años atrás, cuando se enteró de que su pareja estaba embarazada.

Pero ahora lo único que quería era que su padre se encargara de Yugi. No tenía opción, tendría que dejar al pequeño. No tenía trabajo para pagar la comida, qué haría cuando llegara el tiempo para empezar la educación de Yugi?

Su padre, Solomon, tenía una tienda de juegos, así que ganaba lo suficiente. Tal vez sentiría lástima al ver a su nieto y aceptaría cuidarlo. Yami sabía que a él nunca lo dejaría entrar a su casa, así que no tenía elección.

Abrazó a su pequeño una vez más y lloró en silencio. Yugi era lo único que le quedaba… solo quería lo mejor para él…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-No me gusta este lugar, huele muy mal- habló el pequeño, mirando la pequeña habitación. Había polvo por doquier, inclusive en la cama. Yami suspiró, ya no tenía dinero, lo último que le quedaba lo había gastado en esta habitación, la cual era parte de un pequeño motel.

-Solo será una noche, pequeño- le dijo. Se acercó a la cama e intentó limpiarla un poco. Al terminar se acostó y le dijo al niño que hiciera lo mismo.

Yugi entró en la cama con una mueca de asco. No le gustaba el lugar, pero, qué podía hacer? Su mente era aún muy infantil para entender lo que era la pobreza.

Se acurrucó en el pecho de su padre e intentó dormir, pero un ruido no se lo permitió. Asustado, le avisó a Yami.

-Algo pasa papá, están gritando!- exclamó con temor. El aludido solo pudo suspirar. No podía decirle a su hijo lo que significaban esos 'gritos', la mente del chico aún era muy inocente. En vez de contestar, abrazó aún más el pequeño cuerpo.

-Papá?- preguntó el niño.

-Duérmete hijo- susurró el joven.

-Pero los gritos…-

-No les des importancia, solo descansa- le dijo. El niño asintió sin entender nada en realidad. Bostezó y luego besó la mejilla de su padre.

-Buenas noches, papi- susurró.

-Buenas noches, Yugi- contestó el otro. En unos minutos el pequeño ya estaba en la tierra de los sueños, pero él no podía conciliar el sueño. Tenía muchas cosas en la mente que le impedían descansar. La más sobresaliente era la tristeza de saber que era muy probable que tuviera que alejarse de su hijo… para siempre…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Falta mucho?- preguntó el chico, quien iba sentado en los hombros de su padre.

-Ya casi, Yugi- contestó el mayor. Su hijo era muy impaciente. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces le había hecho la misma pregunta.

De pronto, un lugar que recordaba bien saltó a su vista. Era la casa-tienda de su padre. Sintió su corazón acelerarse al ver el lugar en donde había crecido, y que había dejado 3 años atrás. Suspiró intentando calmarse y caminó hasta la puerta. La tienda estaba abierta. Bajó a Yugi de sus hombros y lo puso de pie.

Tomó aire y entró, la campana de la puerta sonando, avisando que había entrado alguien. Un anciano salió por la entrada de atrás.

-En qué puedo… tú…- susurró el hombre, sorprendido al ver a su hijo. –Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó con tono severo. Yami bajó la mirada antes de contestar, su voz quebrándose al principio.

-Padre… yo-

-No te había dejado muy claro que no quería volver a verte?-

-Lo sé pero…-

-Mira nada más la ropa que andas puesta, eres pobre, cierto? Te lo advertí, pero eres un muchacho muy necio… sal de mi casa ahora- le dijo.

-Mira qué bonita papá!- exclamó Yugi, rompiendo el ambiente tenso. Yami miró a su hijo, quien estaba enseñándole una carta. –El … ma… mag… mago… os… oscuro! Sí el Mago Oscuro! Me la compras papá, me la compras, me la compras!- exclamó divertido el pequeño.

-Yugi… deja eso hijo- le dijo el joven antes de alzar al menor y quitarle la carta de sus manos.

-Pero papá, yo la quiero- protestó el niño.

-No pequeño- contestó Yami, antes de volver su atención de nuevo hacia su padre, quien parecía estar sorprendido, probablemente por el hecho de que un niño de 3 años pudiera leer. –Él es Yugi, mi hijo… lo siento es… un poco travieso-

-Igual que su padre- le dijo el anciano. Yami suspiró, era el momento de decir la verdad.

-Por favor, necesito que cuides de Yugi, yo… yo no puedo, no tengo trabajo, mi esposa me pidió el divorcio, tengo tantas cosas en la mente… no puedo darle a Yugi lo que necesita… por favor papá, solo dime que lo cuidarás y te juro que me desapareceré de tu vida para siempre- Estaba llorando, no podía evitarlo.

-No… papito no, no me dejes solo!- exclamó el niño, abrazando con fuerza a su padre, quien estaba sorprendido al ver que su pequeño había entendido sus palabras. –Mami me dejó solito, no me dejes tú también- Empezó a llorar, abrazado por su padre, quien también lloraba.

-Por favor papá- repitió el joven, mirando a su padre.

Solomon miraba la escena con algo que parecía ser lástima. Su hijo, el joven egoísta e irresponsable, se había convertido en lo que miraban ahora sus ojos, un padre quien prefería perder el amor de un hijo con el solo propósito de que este tuviera un plato de comida todos los días. Un padre quien amaba a su hijo más que a si mismo. Ese no era el Yami que había conocido.

-Está bien lo cuidaré- afirmó.

-Gracias- le dijo el joven, sin embargo, cierto pequeño entendió el significado de esas palabras.

-No, no, no, no, no! No puedes dejarme! No quiero…-

-Pero Yugi, mira que bonito, podrás venir a ver todas las cartas que quieras…-

-No quiero las cartas, te quiero a ti! No voy a quedarme!- exclamó.

-Yugi, tienes que entender… no tengo dinero, no puedo darte siquiera un plato de comida…-

-No me importa! Prefiero morirme de hambre, pero estar contigo… por favor papito… no me dejes…- terminó en un susurro, lleno de lágrimas de dolor. Yami también lloraba, sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera su hijo le haría cambiar de opinión.

Mientras tanto, un anciano miraba la escena, sintiéndose conmovido por el inmenso amor que padre e hijo tenían. Su hijo había madurado, ahora era un hombre. Qué más podía pedir? No estaba en su corazón separar a su hijo de su más grande tesoro.

-Yami- dijo, captando la atención del joven. –Ya estoy viejo, necesito a alguien que se ocupe de la tienda… además, si no mal recuerdo dijiste que no tienes trabajo- comentó. El joven paró sus acciones, mirando a su padre con sorpresa.

-De verdad?- preguntó. El hombre asintió. Una gran sonrisa apareció en los rostros de Yami y Yugi, quienes se abrazaron con alegría.

-Yo sabía que mi abuelito no era malo!- exclamó Yugi. Yami sonrió, su pequeño era muy inteligente para ser un niño de 3 años. Miró luego a su padre y, acercándose, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te extrañé mucho… gracias- le dijo. El anciano solo sonrió, sintiendo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Después de tanto tiempo, tenía nuevamente a su hijo con él, y no solo eso, sino que ese hijo lo había hecho abuelo, y de un niño muy especial.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Feliz Navidad papá, feliz Navidad abuelito!- exclamó Yugi, quien estaba frente al árbol, mirando curioso la iluminación de este.

-Qué pasará con la custodia?- preguntó el anciano, quien estaba conversando con su hijo.

-A ella no le interesa, la custodia es mía- respondió Yami.

-Es un niño muy inteligente, cuando aprendió a leer?- interrogó al recordar cómo el pequeño había leído el nombre de la carta.

-No hace mucho-

-Tú le enseñaste?-

-Sí, ella nunca estaba en casa… ya sé por qué- susurró con dolor. Aún la amaba, pero sabía que tendría que salir adelante, por él, y por Yugi. –Siento no haberte hecho caso, pero, también estoy feliz de haberte desobedecido… o no tendría a mi Yugi- le dijo, sonriendo.

-Es mejor dejar eso en el pasado, ahora tienes la responsabilidad de un padre, y no solo eso, tendrás que asumir el papel de madre también… lo mismo me pasó a mí, creo que no lo hice muy bien…-

-No podrías haberlo hecho mejor-

Sonrieron y se abrazaron. Al terminar, Yami miró a su hijo.

-Yugi, ven aquí, tengo algo para ti-

-Qué es?- preguntó Yugi. El joven sacó un regalo de sus espaldas, el cual había estado escondiendo desde hacía algunos minutos.

-Ábrelo, pequeño- le dijo. El niño de inmediato cumplió con lo dicho, quitando el lazo y las envolturas de la caja. Al abrirla, se encontró con un mazo de cartas, la primera era la que había visto en la tienda al llegar.

-El Mago Oscuro!- exclamó emocionado.

-Solía ser mi baraja de cartas Yugi- le dijo Yami. Tres años atrás había dejado todo, incluso su valiosa baraja. El pequeño lo miró sorprendido.

-Tú jugabas?- preguntó. Su padre asintió. –Me enseñas? Quiero aprender a jugar-

-Creo que tu abuelo puede enseñarte… es un maestro en el Duelo de Monstruos-

-Enserio? Me enseñas abuelito?-

-Por supuesto- contestó el anciano con una sonrisa.

-Que bien! Gracias papá, es el mejor regalo de Navidad que he recibido… aunque… el mejor de todos es que estemos juntos como una familia- habló el pequeño. Los otros dos sonrieron y en un momento los tres estaban abrazados, sintiéndose felices.

La vida había mejorado considerablemente, no solo para Yami y Yugi, sino también para Solomon, quien había estado solo 3 largos años, sin tener noticia alguna de su hijo.

Al parecer, no habrían rostros tristes esa Navidad…

**Fin**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: hola gente! n.n Espero que les haya gustado este fic, es el primer fic de Navidad que escribo! Y bueno, ya sé que todavía no es Navidad, pero bueno, no pude resistirme XD

Y sip, es mi segundo fic de Yugi como hijo y Yami como su padre, me gusta escribir este tipo de fic, es que es tan kawaii n.n Yugito es tan inocente que no hay que esforzarse mucho para imaginárselo como chibi.

Bueno, espero recibir sus comentarios sobre este fic

Ja ne!


End file.
